silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let Us Ride Forth
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway of each tribe to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Winner: Butch, Vivi, CJ Story Night of Day 8 Kasumi felt betrayed by Gumi and Lukana, and expressed her displeasure with them. They tried to do damage control, claiming Rem was a bigger threat than Leatherface for the time being. Even still, Kasumi knew she was number three and considered flipping to Bob and Vivi, but she knew she would only be number four after Leatherface there. On Ludao, nobody said anything for a while. It wasn't until CJ approached Gumina asking what her next move would be. Gumina hesitantly agreed to target Tina, but still disliked Jason. Brian and CJ were satisfied, believing they had taken the majority. Tina also talked with Gumina, frightened about the days to come. Gumina assured her that they would think of something. Day 9 The Lanyu tribe, despite their victories, were not in high spirits. Minerva complained to Arthur that she had had enough of Sweet Ann's mind games, but it seemed that the rest of the tribe agreed. Butch, Johnny, Monika, and Mothra discussed plans, and knew Sweet Ann would be the best vote if they were to lose. Nevertheless, Johnny and Monika were suspicious of Arthur and Minerva, who were playing strong games so far. On Ludao, while Brian was out bathing, he did some searching for an artifact. He knew it would be good to have, even with the majority. After some searching, he found a Very Amazing Green Onion under a rock. Day 10 The three tribes convened for their Immunity challenge. Luke revealed a surprise, that all three of them would be attending Tribal Council, and they would be competing for individual Immunity. Most of them saw this coming, and prepared accordingly. The Lanyu tribe was first up. They started off strong, nobody dropping out for over an hour. They were determined, and complimented by the host. Twenty-two minutes passed, and nobody had fallen. Suddenly, Minerva dropped out. It wasn't until over an hour later that Monika and Sweet Ann also dropped. Almost another hour passed, and Arthur dropped. Luke wondered if they would finish the challenge by nighttime. Mothra, who had struggled the whole challenge, finally dropped. Butch and Johnny were in fierce competition, but Johnny dropped and Butch won Immunity on Lanyu. Liuqiu was next up. Not even ten minutes in, Bob dropped out. About thirty minutes later, Lukana also dropped. An hour passed before Kasumi dropped, followed by Gumi. Leatherface and Vivi were in stiff competition for a while, until Leatherface finally dropped and Vivi won Immunity on Liuqiu. Lastly, Ludao stepped up to the plate. For nearly an hour, they all held on, but Jason was first to drop. They kept going strong, until Gumina dropped as well. Brian soon followed, leaving CJ and Tina. The suspense was low, since Tina dropped out quickly after. CJ won Immunity on Ludao. Lanyu congratulated Butch on his win, but none of them were prepared to make a sacrifice. Butch and Johnny agreed to stick to voting Sweet Ann, and reinforced the plan to Monika and Mothra. Monika went to verify with Arthur and Minerva, but the latter two saw Monika as a threat and thought about doing away with her. They went to talk to Sweet Ann about the plan, and she seemed on board. They also tried to sway Butch and Mothra, who were on the fence. On Liuqiu, Kasumi was hesitant to trust Gumi and Lukana. Bob and Vivi decided to take advantage of this and tried to sway her to vote Gumi or Lukana with them. Lukana did some talking with Bob, Leatherface and Vivi, trying to convince them that her and Gumi were good to have around camp. Kasumi was unsure of who to trust, while the men evaluated their options. On Ludao, the men were gunning for Gumina or Tina. The girls still tried to push for Jason's elimination. Brian and CJ discussed the fact that the girls were unlikely to stick together on a tribe of four. CJ told Gumina and Tina individually that he would push for Jason's boot if they swore complete loyalty to him, which they did. He was unsure about going through with it, though. Lanyu was first to the vote, and there was universal fear of Sweet Ann's "eccentricities." Despite that, Arthur and Minerva were adamant that there were bigger threats in their ranks. When the voting commenced, Sweet Ann voted for Mothra for unknown reasons. Arthur and Minerva voted for Monika, but the four allies voted Sweet Ann out of the game. Liuqiu came in to vote. Kasumi was certain of the division, and was unsure of how everything would go. Gumi and Lukana made subtle pleas for her to vote with them. Luckily for them, the vote proved to be unanimous, and Leatherface was sent packing. Lastly, Ludao came in. It was a known fact that Jason was a target, but there was also discussion about breaking up the girls. However, it was also known that Gumina and Tina were just as threatening as Brian and CJ. CJ, keeping his trust with the girls, came through and had Jason unanimously eliminated. After an intense night, the remaining four returned to camp. Tribal Council Lanyu Voting Confessionals Final Words Liuqiu Voting Confessionals Final Words Ludao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running